gara gara ITU
by veira syndicate
Summary: hiruma jadi pemarah? kenapa ? tapi ada yang berbeda dengan nya. apa yang membuat hiruma menjadi uring2an akhir2 ini/ baca kuy /enjoy/hope u like it


HIRUMA DAN MAMORI FANFIC: GARA-GARA "ITU"

DISCLAIMER: RIICHIRO INAGAKY DAN YUUSUKE MURATA

GENRE : ROMANCE, KU pingin lemon tapi ntar aja lah

PAIRING: HIRUMA X MAMORI

NOT FOR CHILD, NOT FOR SALE

DONT LIKE DONT READ

STORY BY : VEIRA SYNDICATE

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Normal povs

Mamori sedang berjibaku dengan setumpuk berkas dan map-map di atas meja. Ruang club saikyoudai wizards terlihat gelap. Hanya lampu temaram di tengah ruangan yang menemani mamori menyelesaikan tugas dari sang komandan. Komandan neraka pastinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Yoichi.

Brakk

Pintu ruang club di buka dengan kasar, mamori menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"tch, kau lambat sekali manager sialan" hiruma dengan santai mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah mamori. Kakinya yang bebas menopang lurus ke atas meja.

"apa cream puff sialan itu sudah meracuni otak sialan mu hingga kau jadi bodoh manager sialan, kekeke" tawa hiruma menggema di ruang yang sepi itu

"yoichi-kun, turunkan kaki mu. Kau menggangguku..."

Hiruma tidak menanggapi dan hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ak47 yang selalu setia menemaninya sudah raib entah kemana.

Mamori menghela nafas, dan menggeser tumpukan data yang jadi pijakan kaki hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai dan menurunkan kakinya

"nah, begitu..." mamori berkata ceria

Hiruma terpaku sejenak dengan dentingan ceria mamori. Tapi sedetik kemudian seringai setan terukir di wajah hiruma

"kekeke, begitu bagaimana pacar sialan" hiruma berkata sambil menuju belakang kursi mamori.

Mamori tidak menghiraukan langkah hiruma yang terkesan mencurigakan, mamori menghela nafas lagi dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Hiruma menyimpitkan matanya dan berkata pelan tepat di telinga mamori,

"apa begini pacar sialan..."

"uhhhh..." mamori mendesah pelan karena nafas hiruma menyapu tengkuk dan lehernya.

Hiruma menyeringai setan, dan melanjutkan aksinya

"atau begini..." hiruma menggigit telinga mamori pelan

"uhhhhh..." mamori menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Berani taruhan jika hiruma melakukannya terus bibir ranum mamori pasti akan terluka.

Tangan hiruma yang bebas mulai menyibak rambut auburn mamori, memperlihatkan leher jenjang seputih kapas milik malaikat saikyoudai ini,

Mamori bergidik ngeri saat tangan ramping hiruma membelai lehernya pelan. Perlahan hiruma mendekatkan bibir hangatnya ke leher jenjang mamori.

Mamori melenguh mendapat perlakuan itu dari hiruma. Tangan hiruma bergerak pelan menuju kerah kemeja mamori.

Bibirnya mencium leher mamori dengan pelan, menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga mamori menggelinjang.

Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja mamori...

Mamori memejamkan mata, tapi sedetik kemudian tangan mamori menghentikan aktivitas tangan hiruma,

"yoichi-kun, jika kau seperti ini aku tidak kan bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" mamori berkata sambil tersenyum malaikat ke arah hiruma.

Tangannya menurunkan tangan hiruma yang sudah aktif menjelajah di dalam kemeja flanel yang di pakainya. Mamori tersenyum lagi dan hiruma menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"tch, cepat selesaikan manager sialan. lalu Kita pulang" hiruma dengan kesal menjauhi mamori dan

duduk di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil ak 47 yang tersandar di di bawah meja, dan mulai mengelapnya.

'sial' batin hiruma mengumpat dalam hati

Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir 2 tahun itu.

Lalu mamori kembali fokus dengan map-map dan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Hiruma sekilas melirik ke arah mamori.

Senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya, tapi dengan segera terganti dengan wajah datar ala poker face andalannya.

Mamori merenggangkan tangannya dengan kaku. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di bawah pintu

"sudah jam 10 rupanya" mamori menggumam sendiri.

Mamori melihat ke arah belakang tempat hiruma menunggunya. Mamori tersenyum lembut mendapati hiruma tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Mamori mendekati hiruma perlahan dan berjongkok di depan hiruma.

'manis' batin mamori tertawa

Dengan pelan di usapnya rambut yang menutupi kepala hiruma

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan hiruma sudah berada di pinggangnya. Mamori terkejut

"yo..yoichi..."

"kekeke, kenapa manager sialan, kau mau melakukan sesuatu." Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mamori,

Tak ada rona merah di pipi putih mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum, jarak antara wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggalbeberapa centi saja.

"aku sudah selesai yoichi-kun, bisa kita pulang sekarang"

Hiruma menghentikan apapun yang akan di lakukannya. Dengan wajah poker face milik nya hiruma bangkit dari tidur.

Tangannya masih setia membawa ak 47 kesayangannya di pundak. Dengan cuek hiruma keluar dari ruang club. Mamori mulai berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja.

"cih, cepatlah manager sialan..." kata hiruma sambil menedang kaleng kosong yang ada di depannya

"mou...yoichi-kun, jangan meninggalkanku" mamori berlari mengejar hiruma,

Hiruma dengan cuek meninggalkan mamori yang sedang mengunci ruang club. Dengan tergesa mamori mengikuti langkah hiruma ke tempat parkir.

Hiruma berhenti tepat di depan army jeep miliknya. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Menunggu mamori yang kerepotan membawa tas dan setumpuk data

"cih..." hiruma berjalan ke arah mamori dan

Hap

Hiruma langsung menggendong mamori ala bridal style,

"yo..yoichi.. apa yang kau lakukan"

"berhentilah berteriak manager sialan, kau merusak pendengaranku"

"mou..." mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"kau sendiri kenapa, cepat turunkan aku" mamori meronta di pelukan hiruma

"kau terlalau lambat manager sialan.kekeke" hiruma tertawa setan yang sukses mendapat death glare dari mamori

Pintu mobil hiruma terbuka otomatis, hiruma mengambil ancang-ancang

Satu dua tiga

"kyaaa..." mamori menjerit saat hiruma melemparnya ke kursi penumpang

Hiruma tertawa keras melihat ekspresi mamori.

"awas kau yoichi..." mamori mencak-mencak merasakan kepalanya terbentur jok halus milik mobil hiruma

Hiruma tak menyahut hanya terus tertawa. Mobil modifikasi berwarna merah hitam itu melaju perlahan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemen mewah di tengah kota tokyo.

Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya di basemen khusus penghuni apartemen. Diliriknya mamori yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela.

"turun manager sialan, apa kau mau selamanya melamun di sana" hiruma membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"huh dasar setan" mamori mengikuti langkah hiruma dengan sebal.

Sejak resmi mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih hiruma memang memaksa mamori tinggal bersamanya. Selain untuk menemaninya, tentu saja akan ada yang mengurus apartemennya. Atau mungkin mengurus hiruma sendiri? Kekekeke

Mamori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa merah marun di tengah ruang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dengan enggan di langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Saat melihat ranjang empuk di dalamnya tanpa berfikir mamori langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya.

Hiruma memandangnya dengan seringai setan. Di tutupnya pintu apartemen dan mematikan semua lampu. Kecuali lampu kamar nya. Eits bukan, kamar mamori tepatnya.

Apartemen di lantai 13 ini memiliki 2 kamar, 3 kamar mandi, sebuah ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan dapur. Balkon apartemen ini langsung meghadap ke arah teluk tokyo yang membuat mamori selalu betah berlama-lama di sini.

Hiruma merebahkan diri di samping mamori, tangannya yang jail mulai mengusap punggung mamori, tapi mamori tidak merespon.

Hiruma mendekap pelan tubuh mamori membuat mamori merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Mamori memutar tubuhnya menghadap hiruma

Mata mamori terbuka.

"kyaa...yoichi apa yang kau lakukan" mamori mendorong hiruma dengan keras hingga terjengkang ke lantai.

Hiruma memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai

"apa yang kau lakukan manager sialan"

Sepertinya mamori tadi tertidur dan terkejut dengan hiruma di depannya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini..."

"tentu sa..." belum sempat hiruma menyelesaikan kata-katanya mamori sudah mendorongnya jauh keluar kamar.

Klek

Mamori mengunci kamar tidurnya dan menyisakan hiruma yang kesal dan membanting apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Suara burung yang saling bertautan membangunkan mamori dari tidur panjangnya. Tangannya yang ramping mengucek mata saphirenya agar terbuka sempurna. Tubuhnya reflek merenggangkan otot yang kaku karena tertidur dengan tidak elitnya.

Matanya menjelajah ke arah jendela yang terbuka, angin pagi berhembus masuk membawa suasana segar ke dalam kamarnya

'aneh, semalam aku menutup jendelanya' mamori lalu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mata mamori membulat sempurna, jam digital itu sudah membentuk angka 9:17 pagi

"sialan, kenapa yoichi tidak membangunkanku" mamori berlari menuruni ranjang king sizenya dan tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

"hosshh...hosshh...hosss"mamori terengah-engah setelah berlari dari apartemen yang cukup jauh menuju kampus elit saikyoudai

Wajahnya memerah karena panas tubuhnya.

"mamori san..."koizumi karin kaget menatap mamori yang terengah-engah seperti di kejar setan

"ma..maaff...a..aku terlamabat" mamori membungkuk dalam pada karin yang tengah berada di tepi lapangan.

"a..ano...ma...mo.." belum sempat karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya hiruma sudah menembakkan ak 47 kesayangannya secara membabi buta Ke arah mamori

"yoichi-kun... apa yang kau lakukan" mamori berkata galak kepada hiruma

"CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU MANAGER SIALAN, KAU TERLAMBAT 2 JAM 10 MENIT DAN 37 DETIK,"

Dddrrrtttt drrrtt drrrrrt

Hiruma menembakkan ak 47 nya ke arah mamori. Mamori tidak bisa menghalaunya karena tidak ada sapu di sana. Yang dia lakukan adalah menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan dan berlari menuju ruang club

Semua anggota SW hanya gleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih dan kapten manager itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERI-TERI SIALAN, CEPAT LATIHAN" hiruma menembakan ak 47nya ke arah para anggota tim SW yang sejak tadi menontonnya.

Mamori melihat ke arah jam di genggamannya. Sudah pukul 12 siang. Mamori bangkit dari bench dan meniup peluit yang ada di lehernya.

"latihan hari ini selesai teman-teman..." mamori berteriak dari pinggir lapangan, seisi lapangan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Semua. Kecuali hiruma yang berjalan dengan aura kelam menuju ke pinggir lapangan.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENGHENTIKAN LATIHAN MANAGER SIALAN"hiruma berteriak keras di depan wajah mamori

Mamori tak mau kalah dan balik menatap hiruma

"waktu latihan sudah berakhir kapten" mamori membalas tak kalah tajam

Hiruma menatap mamori tajam

"tidak akan ada yang berhenti latihan manager sialan" hiruma berbalik arah menuju lapangan

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERI-TERI SIALAN. CEPAT KEMBALI LATIHAN" hiruma menembakkan ak 47nya ke arah para angota SW

"yoichi-kun, biarkan mereka istirahat" mamori berteriak ke arah hiruma

"JIKA AKU BILANG LATIHAN YA LATIHAN,KAU MENGERTI MANAGER SIALAN" hiruma menepis tangan mamori yang menahan lengannya

"tidak, mereka butuh istirahat"

"AKU BILANG LATIHAN MANAGER SIALAN" hiruma berteriak dengan kasar dan berjalan ke arah lapangan. Mamori tertegun, tidak biasanya hiruma akan membentaknya sekeras itu

Anggota yang lain juga hanya cengo. Tidak biasanya kapten mereka itu akan membentak sang manager sekeras itu. Biasanya walau bertengkar hiruma tetap akan menghentikan latihan..tapi...

Ddrrrttt drrrt drrrtttt

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERI-TERI SIALAN, CEPAT LATIHAN" bahkan pikiran mereka pun tidak bisa di lanjutkan.

Anggota SW langsung lari pontang-panting ke tengah lapangan.

Mamori yang masih mematung tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hiruma berdecak kesal

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA MANAGER SIALAN. KAU MENGGANGGU LATIHAN" hiruma berteriak dari tengah lapangan

Teriakan hiruma membangunkannya dari kekagetan, dengan tergesa mamori menuju pinggir lapangan dan kembali mengamati jalannya latihan

"TANGKAP YANG BENAR KUTU BUKU SIALAN" hiruma berteriak ke arah taka yang menangkap pass nya

"LARI MU TERLALU LAMBAT RAMBUT LIAR SIALAN"

"LARI LEBIH CEPAT DREAD SIALAN" hiruma membentak agon yang tengah berlari 40 yard

Agon menghentikan larinya dan berdiri di hadapan hiruma

"HEY SAMPAH. JANGAN MENYURUHKU" agon menarik baju seragam hiruma

Itu sudah pemandangan biasa bagi semua anggota.

Tubuh hiruma mengeluarkan aura gelap

"AKU BILANG LARI LEBIH CEPAT DREAD SIALAN" hiruma menembakkan ak 47 miliknya ke udara

"TAHAN DENGAN KUAT MATA MERAH SIALAN"

"LATIHAN DENGAN SERIUS TERI-TERI SIALAN" hiruma dengan brutal menembakkan ak 47nya ke udara.

"WALAU SAMPAI MATI, KALIAN HARUS TETAP LATIHAN"

Mamori mengawasi latihan dengan menghela nafas

'ada apa dengannya hari ini'

Tepat pukul 5 sore kegiatan latihan neraka di hentikan. Para anggota SW nampak kelelahan

"kalian berjuang keras hari ini" mamori memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil membagikan handuk dan minuman dingin

Hiruma langsung menuju ruang club, di raihnya laptop sony vaio putihnya dan suara ketikan tangannya pun terdengar menggema

Mamori menyusul Hiruma di ruang club, mamori meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan hiruma

Hiruma mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dan menyesapnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

Mamori tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian hiruma memuntahkan kopinya

"APA YANG KAU MASUKAN DALAM KOPINYA MANAGER SIALAN," Hiruma berdiri dari duduknya

Senyum mamori pudar, amarah merasuki hatinya

"kenapa kau memuntahkannya bodoh," mamori turut membentak hiruma

Anggota SW yang mendengar ribut-ribut langsung masuk ke ruang club

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HA"

"KAU MAU MARCUNIKU MANAGER SIALAN" hiruma berkata marah

"KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI HA..."

"KAU MENYEBALKAN..." mamori berteriak kesal

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU MANAGER SIALAN" hiruma berteriak di depan wajah mamori

Wajah mamori memerah, amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak

"yoichi kun, berhentilah membe...,"

"DIAMLAH MANAGER SIALAN" hiruma berjalan cepat menabrak mamori dan keluar dari ruang club

Semua anggota SW menyingkir memberi jalan saat aura kelam menutupi tubuh kapten mereka.

Mamori membuka pintu apartemen dengan pelan.

'apa youichi sudah pulang'

Mamori celingukan menatap seisi apartemen. Nihil. Sepi

"apa youichi belum pulang" mamori berjalan ke arah dapur danhampir berteriak saat melihat kepala menyembul dari balik kursi. Mamori menutup mulutnya daan saat mendekat jantung mamori ikut bernafas lega

Ternyata hiruma tengah tertidur di lantai dengan kepala di atas kursi menghadap ke langit-langit. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Dapat di tangkap dengan mata telanjang, beberapa keringat menetes dari keningnya. Mamori mendekati hiruma dan mengusap keringat itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"maaf..." ucap mamori dengan tulus

Mamori mencium kening hiruma dan mengusap wajahnya

"yoichi..."

Hiruma tak menjawab dan tetap tenang

"yoichi-kun, ayo bangun. Jangan tidur disini, kau bisa sakit"

"nnggg..." hiruma bergumam. Mamori tersenyum dan mencoba mengangkat tangan hiruma

"kita ke kamar..." hiruma yang setengah sadar berjalan dengan di tuntun mamori.

Mamori membawa hiruma ke kamarnya, dengan lembut mamori menidurkan hiruma ke ranjangnya.

"selamat tidur yoichi..." mamori hendak pergi saat tangan hiruma menyeretnya hingga terjatuh kepelukan hiruma.

"emmmhhh..." hiruma memeluk mamori erat

"yoichi..." panggil mamori lembut, sambil menyibak rambut di wajah tampan hiruma.

"temani aku mamori..." igau hiruma sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Mamori tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah hiruma

Srett srett ddrdrtt ddrrtt

Mamori menjauhkan wajahnya dari hiruma, dan mengambil handphone di atas meja. Di bacanya pesan yang masuk ke ponsel canggihnya.

Dengan buru-buru mamori turun dari ranjang

"maaf yoichi, aku harus pulang. Kaa san sedang sakit" mamori langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan hiruma sendirian

"sial" umpat hiruma keras sambil mendudukan badannya di tepi bed.

Dengan cepat di langkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi pribadinya

Air dingin mengguyur badannya yang panas, dan memaksa sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari tubuhnya untuk kembali ke taraf normal.

"KUSOO MANEE..." hiruma berteriak di ruang kedap suara itu.

Mamori tidak masuk selama seminggu karena harus menjaga ibunya yang sakit. Hiruma makin brutal dalam melatih anggota timnya.

"LEBIH CEPAT RAMBUT LIAR SIALAN"

"TANGKAP DENGAN BENAR KUTU BUKU SIALAN"

Anggota SW semakin tersiksa dengan hiruma yang menambah jam latihan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya bisa

pasrah karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"ohayou minna" mamori menyapa seluruh penghuni ruang club setelah seminggu tidak datang latihan

"ohayou mamori san" jawab seluruh anggota club serempak kecuali hiruma.

Hiruma yang sedang mengelap ak 47 miliknya berdiri dan keluar ruangan

Melewati mamori begitu saja

"yoichi kun..."

"hari ini tidak ada latihan teri-teri sialan" hiruma menatap datar lapangan di depannya

Mamori terkejut. Tidak semua anggota tim SW terkejut, mulut mereka menganga

"tapi yoichi kun, sebentar lagi kan pertandingan perdana melawan enma"

"BERISISK MENAGER SIALAN, AKU BILANG TAK ADA LATIHAN YA TIDAK ADA" hiruma membentak mamori di depan semua orang

Mamori dan yang lain kaget, hiruma hanya mendengus kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"mamori san... kau tidak apa-apa?" yamato takeru membuyarkan lamunan mamori

"ma..maaf yamato kun , aku harus pergi" mamori berlari keluar ruang club

Mamori berlari menyusul hiruma. Tapi sepertinya langkahnya kalah cepat di banding pemuda berambutspike itu.

Mamori sampai di gerbang universitas, tapi tak di temuinya juga hiruma. Akhirnya mamori memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen

Tepat dugaannya, hiruma sekarang sedang duduk santai memangku pacar keduanya

Ctik ctik ctik

Suara keyboard berhenti saat terdengar suara pintu di buka.

Mamori melangkah pelan ke arah hiruma

"ada apa sebenarnya yoichi..." mamori berkata lembut ke arah hiruma

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus dengan laptop di pangkuannya

"yoichi-kun... apa yang terjadi" mamori kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di dekat hiruma

Hiruma sepertinya terganggu dan sedikit beringsut dari duduknya.

"yoichi..."

Hiruma tetap tidak menggubris... mamori geram

Dengan berani di tutupnya laptop di hadapan hiruma

"hiruma yoichi katakan ada apa denganmu"

"kau mau merusak telingaku ha, pacar sialan" hiruma berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan mamori

Tapi mamori menahan tangannya

"katakan padaku ada apa"

"tch apa masalahmu pacar sialan, aku mau pergi"

Mamori tetap tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

"lepaskan manager sialan"

"tidak'

"lepaskan"

"tidak..."

"lepaskan tangan mu mamori..." bentak hiruma

"tidak sampai kau bilang ada apa" mamori balas berteriak

Hiruma menepis tangan mamori tapi mamori mengejar dan menarik kaos oblong hiruma

"manager sialan apa yang kau lakukan"

"katakan padaku..." kata mamori halus sambil menunduk

"katakan ada apa dengan mu. Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku"

Hiruma menghela nafas lagi. Hiruma menyerah dan mengangkat dagu runcing mamori agar menghadapnya

"itu karena kau manager sialan" hiruma berkata lembut dan berjalan ke arah kamar

Mamori bingung dan mengejar hiruma

"apa maksudnya karena aku" mamori mencerca hiruma dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"jangan berisik manager sialan" teriak hiruma frustasi karena kegiatannya terganggu ocehan mamori

"katakan yoichi, apa salah ku. Katakan"

"cih, kau merepotkan dasar monster sus." Hiruma menutup laptop di hadapnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur

Di tariknya selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"katakan padaku yoichi..." mamori menarik selimut itu jatuh kebawah

"apa yang mau kau ketahui menager sialan" hiruma berkata sambil memejamkan matanya

"katakan apa salahku, cepat yoichi, katakan"

"diamlah pacar sialan. Itu semua karena kau Yang selalu menolak melakukan ITU" upss hiruma keceplosan

Rona merah langsung terlihat di pipi tirus hiruma

Mamori menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian mamori tertawa. Tawanya sangat

keras bahkan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Hiruma menelungkup menutup wajah dan telinganya menggunakan bantal.

"jangan tertawa manager sialan" hiruma membentak mamori

Tapi mamori makin tertawa tak karuan. Di pegangnya perutnya yang sakit karena menahan twa

'sial' batin hiruma dalam hati

Merutuki nasibnya yang terlanjur lepas bicara

"ma..,maff" mamori mulai mengatur nafasnya

"maaf yoichi, aku tidak menyangka hanya karena aku tidak menemanimu kau sampai marah-marah pada semua orang"

"tch..." hiruma hanya bisa berdecak kesal

Mamori berhenti tertawa dan mengusap rambut pirang hiruma

"maaf..." kata mamori lembut sambil tersenyum

"aku akan menebus kesalahanku na..."

Belum sempat mamori melanjutkan kata-katanya tubuhnya sudah di peluk oleh hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai sambil menindih tubuh mamori di bawahnya

"kekeke, karena kau bilang kan menebusnya jadi..." hiruma menjilat leher sensitif mamori

"jadi malam ini, besok dan sampai seminggu kedepan. Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar dari kamar ini"

"eh..." hanya itu respon mamori karena setelahnya. Yang terdengar hanya desahan-desahan kecil dan suara

lenguhan

Juga jeritan kenikmatan di dalam kamar luas itu.

fin

yuhuu... veira syndicate here

fic INI pernah Ku publish di blog

sekitar 2015

karna waktu ITU blom punya akun fanfiction.

so kritik Dan saran Yang membangun gaes

semoga bermanfaat enjoy


End file.
